Three Brothers: Part One
by SeriouslyWeird
Summary: Danny Fenton's life has just turned upside down for the third time in his life. Now he and his best friend Sam are traveling to Hogwarts, to be students. Harry and his friends are nosey as always, and with Sirius Black on the loose it doesn't help much. How does Danny being at Hogwarts affect Harry? And who is the third brother? SamDanny, Hinny, Romione, and maybe some NevileLuna
1. PROLOGUE

Hera, the goddess of marriage and child birth, watched over one of her favorite witch of this decade. Lillian Evans, or Lillian Potter as she is now recognized to most. Hera watched as Lillian laughed at her husband, James Potter, and twin boys, Harry and Daniel, began to play with the patronous that James had conjured, it was a lioness to represent Lillian's fiery temper and other things unneeded to know to the rest of humanity (and other species) ...

But Hera know that their happiness would end in less than an hour if her sources were right. So Hera took on last look at the terrific mother that life would end soon enough, that is until she felt a fifth life source in the room. She knew that Lily was pregnant again in that instant and felt terrified of the unknown child that would never see the world around it, or the love and support of its parents. Hera made her decision.

"To Hades with it," Hera muttered to herself, she knew the fates would be angry at her for a few millennia, but that didn't matter right now. So Hera started to search for a mother who was pregnant, but child would never make it to birth. With less than 5 minutes to spare, Hera found a Sally Jackson, even though she was in America it would work. So just before the killing curse hit Lillian, Hera put protection over the twins and removed Lillian's unborn child and placed it in Sally. Hera had done this just once before, but this time she was able to get it correct.

* * *

_**What happened to Daniel, and the unborn child? How would this affect Harry's life? Find out in chapter one!**_

_**P.S. I think that Hera would call everyone by their given name and she does have a heart! She has to like a few mortals, if you don't like it… oh well. Criticism is appreciated! I'm not good at spelling, sorry. This is also my first fanfiction, so be a little gentle for the first few chapters, please?**_

_**The unborn child most likely won't even be in this story, but it will be in Part 2.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

**Amity Park, Minnesota, United States of America **

"Daniel James Fenton! Get out of bed this instant! You're going to be late to school!" yelled 15 year old red haired Jasmine Fenton, Danny's older sister by two years. It was September 3rd, the first day of school for many kids across America **(I don't know about other countries, sorry)**.

13 year old Danny peeked at the blaring alarm clock from under his pillow to see that it read 7:23. _Crap! I am going to be late! _He thought as threw the covers off his bed and started to scramble around his room for something to wear. He quickly found his normal baggy blue jeans, white baggy t-shirt with a red blob in the center of his chest, and red sneakers.

He flew **(no pun intended)** down the stairs, rubbing the sleep out of his sky blue eyes and combing his unruly black hair with his fingers. Danny said a quick "morning" to his parents, Jack and Madeline Fenton, as he grabbed a piece of _Jack Toast_ (toast shaped as his dad's face) and his backpack and ran out the door to meet his friends at the public middle school, Parker Middle School.

That is until he ran into an older woman. She looked wise, but strict, and she seemed to have stress line on her face. Danny concluded that this lady was a teacher; he had seen many teachers look just like her.

"I am so sorry ma'am, but I have to go." He said.

Daniel Fenton. I presume?" She asked in a strick grandmotherly tone.

"Um, yeah that's me"

"Well Daniel, I am Professor McGonagall. I would like to speak to you and your parents."

"You can speak to my parents but I have to get to school!" He said as he ran off.

Professor McGonagall sighed in frustration and knock on the Fenton's front door. Maddie answered the front door . "Hello and what can I… Minerva! What a nice surprise! What brings you to the states? How's Harry doing?" She said as she lead Minerva inside.

**_Back to Danny: _**Danny quickly ran towards Samantha Manson's house (or should I say mansion), but **DO NOT** call her Samantha or she will throttle you into next year. Just ask Danny's other best friend Tucker Foley, he almost was a subject to Sam's rage just last week, until Danny calmed her down and she destroyed one of the many pink dresses her mother has forced her to wear.

He rounded the corner and quickly spotted Sam's house (mansion) and ran up the steps. He knocked on the door and one of the Manson's maids answered it. "Um… is Sam still here or did she already leave for school?" Danny asked. "Sam is still in her room, Danny," said Ida Manson's (Sam's grandmother's) personal maid. "Can I go up and see if she's ready?" He asked nervously. "Of course Danny," she responded. "Thanks Penny!" Danny said as he sprinted up to Sam's room, which was on the second level.

Danny approached the only black door in a hall of beige, he knocked and said, "Sam? You in there?"

"Danny? I-Is that y-you?" Sam stuttered out.

In front of Danny was not the kick-ass Goth he knew. Her black hair was hanging in her face and her amethyst eyes were red and puffy with smeared mascara, eyeliner, and purple eye-shadow around them."Sam? Are… are you crying?"

"Just get in here before my parents try to come in here again!"

Danny fazed through the door into Sam's dark purple door, only to find that Sam was crying buckets full. "Sam? Sammy what's wrong? What would make you cry this much?" He asked as he sat next to her on her black bed spread. "Danny, I'm being sent to a boarding school in England," Sam chocked out before another wave of tears started to fall.

"Sam. It'll be okay, I promise. We can keep in touch and stuff," Danny said as she tried to reassure her that everything would be okay.

"But with Tucker going to that tech school in California and me going to England, you'll be all alone! And some lady is going to pick me up today!" Even more tears started to flow down her face.

Danny quickly wiped them away and said, "How about I ditch the first day of school and hang out with you until you have to leave? What do you say Sammy?"

"Danny, that's has to be the best decision you could have made today!" She said as she gave him a tight hug, which Danny returned. They stayed like that until a phone started to ring, and obnoxiously loud ringing. A blushing Danny pulled away from Sam and fished his phone out of his backpack, only to see it was his mom calling.

"Mom? What do you want?" Danny asked.

But his mother's response wasn't as pleasant. "DANIEL JAMES FENTON! GET HOME THIS INSTANT!"

"What, why?" Danny was pretty freaked out by his mother's harsh and loud tone.

"WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT VISITOR THAT YOU KNOCKED OVER A FEW MINUTES AGO! NOW GET HOME!" After that sentence Maddie hung up the phone.

"So… do you want to come over?" Danny asked Sam, still freaked out by the phone call.

"Sure, I'd love to. Just hold on a second," Sam said with a small laugh at Danny's expression. She quickly fixed her make-up and hair. Then she and Danny, with Danny's backpack and now cold toast (he quickly threw that away before leaving the Manson household) started to walk towards the Fenton household.

"Danny? Can we… can we fly there?" Sam asked, almost timidly.

"Sure," Danny said as he looked around his surroundings to see no one in sight and a blue ring surrounded his waist, moving up and down to reveal Danny Phantom. His ghost half wore a black jumpsuit with a white belt, gloves, boots, and collar and a logo made by Sam on the chest, a white D with a black P inside it. His hair turned a silvery white and his eyes a neon glowing green. He took Sam's hand and launched into the air, flying towards Fenton Works (another name for the Fenton household).

Danny looked at her to see her happy face, far from the crying girl just minutes ago. Fenton Works quickly came into view and Danny landed in an ally a block away and changed back to Fenton. He and Sam walked down the sidewalk in a now happier mood. Once they entered the doorway, Danny was pulled into the living room, leaving Sam to follow.

"Oh, Miss Manson, I didn't know you knew ," Professor McGonagall said to Sam, who Maddie and Jack just noticed was also in their living room, who now seated next to Danny. Sam just gave a curt nod in response. "Well Daniel…"

Danny interrupted her by saying, "You can call me Danny."

"… Danny, I have something very important to tell you, or would you like to tell him, Maddie?"

"You can Minerva, I might break down trying," was her response on the matter. "Okay, Danny? Do you believe in magic and wizards?" Danny just nodded yes, letting her talk. "Well you are a wizard, like Samantha here is a witch. And I would be very glad if you joined us at Hogwarts: School of witch craft and wizardry." At this point Minerva handed Danny an envelope with a Hogwarts stamp on it.

"Us?" Danny asked as he examined the envelope.

"Well, yes. Us. Samantha is going to be attending Hogwarts." Danny thought about it a moment and had his decision. "It sounds like fun," he said as Sam hugged him in happiness. "Oh, and… Maddie, Jack I think you should tell him this," Minerva said, unable to tell the 13 year old boy in front of her the shocking news.

"Well, Danny, I once had a cousin, Lillian Evans or as she liked to be called Lily, who was a witch and she went to Hogwarts. She met her husband, James Potter, there and they had twin boys. But on December 31, almost 12 years ago, an very evil man named… Voldemort killed Lily and James. He then proceeded to kill their twin boys, but something protected them and the spell back fired and instead killed Voldemort," said Maddie.

"Then what happened and how does this affect me?" Danny asked.

"Well the boys were separated to protect them from the press in the wizard world. So one of their sons, Harry, went the Lily's sister, and the other one…" Maddie couldn't continue, for she was starting to tear up. "It's you Danny, you're the other son," Jack told him.

"I'm… I'm the other son! Why didn't you ever tell me?" Danny said impatiently while Sam tried to calm him down. "It just wasn't the right time," Minerva responded.

"But now, we need to leave to get your school supplies. Now just…"

"Wait!" screamed Jazz as she entered the room. "Here Danny, a ghost in a purple cloak said to give this to you," she said out of breath while handing a narrow green box with a purple **_CW_** label on it. "Oh and Sam, he also said to give you this," and she handed a narrow black box to Sam with the same **_CW_** label on it.

"Thanks Jazz," Danny and Sam said giving her a hug goodbye. "Bye Mom, Dad," Danny said giving his parents a hug. Sam tried to just wave, but they pulled her in for a hug too. "For your grandmother and parents," they said.

"We'll look at what's in the boxes later, now grab onto one of my arms,"

"Why?" Sam asked as she and Danny did what was instructed.

"Hold on tight!" Minerva instructed, ignoring Sam's question all together as they apparate to the Leaky Caldron in London, England.

* * *

**_P.S._**** The specific location of Amity Park is unknown, but David Kaufman, the voice of Danny Fenton/Phantom, approximates that the location may be Minnesota, so that's where it's going to be until more information is acquired. **

**What do you think? Good, bad? **

**And if you don't know who CW is then you are not a real Danny Phantom fan, but it will be explained in the next chapter.**

**P.S.S. To every confused person out there, Sally is not my OC! To those that thought that she is a character in a book that will be in part two. I'm happy to make that clear to those that are confused, but thanks for informing me to make that clear.**


End file.
